Band of Princes corp presents, PoT48!
by rebirthreborn
Summary: semi-AU. The lineup needs another 22 members before they can start their show! And who will ultimately be the 'ace' of this group? Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, St. Rudolph, Fudoumine, Yamabuki, Rokkaku & Higa are also included. Click title for more info!
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT. It belongs to Konomi sensei.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! You'd probably be thinking, <em>"What? PoT48? Is this some sort of an AKB48 spoof or something?"<em>

I got this whole idea of PoT48 after I signed up for an RP community and of course, the recent AKB48 general elections. Don't worry, you **DO NOT** need to know anything about AKB48 (and no, I will NEVER include them here) to read this fiction because Okasada Tomoka (Sakuno's friend, the one who always call Echizen as 'Ryoma-sama', remember her?) and Ryuzaki Sakuno will be your host.

Of course, I will need **YOUR support, readers and lurkers alike** to make this fiction a success by **voting** for your favourite character **via the poll created at my profile**. Some of the characters or sub-groups will be up featured in this fiction.

For this fiction, characters from SEIGAKU (excluding the ichinen trio, they'll be part of the fiction later), HYOTEI and RIKKAIDAI will be default members of PoT48. Several characters from some of the schools are excluded, as well as Josei Shounen, American Team and the characters from New PoT. Characteristics wise, I will try to make them as IC as possible but there will be times they will be OOC.

Interested? Criticisms? Ideas? Do click 'Review this Chapter' below and spill your thoughts! If you don't, it won't be fun, will it? =P


	2. The creation of PoT48

**Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi sensei.**

At an office at downtown Tokyo

"We received quite an amount of applicants this year. This is interesting…" The manager flipped through the various papers, sorting them out accordingly. It was early morning in Tokyo and the office is located on the 15th floor, away from the noise pollution.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which startled the manager for a while.

"Come in."

A woman entered the room. She was dressed formally, like how a secretary would have dressed. Holding a notebook on her right hand, she sat at a chair that was located in front of the manager's desk. Without wasting any time, she proceeded with a question.

"You called me, boss?"

The manager lifted her eyes from the papers, facing her secretary.

"Yes. Here are some interesting applications who wanted to be part of our project. So I suggest that we publish a poll in this month's issue to determine the rest of the members. Also, do this for the fanclub members." The secretary jolted down as she speaks. "As for description of the new members, we'll use whatever they had written in their application form for public reference."

"All right. All noted. Anything else?" The secretary looked up from her notebook after jolting down the last sentence.

"I supposed you know what to do next." The boss smiled at her and her secretary nodded her head, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><span>At a live episode of 'Meet Your Idol'<span>

"Before we end the show today Sakuno, there's a special announcement to all viewers!"

"Yep! That's right. It's what a lot of PoT48 fans been waiting for too!" Cheers were heard at the live studio from the audience. "Starting today, anyone who purchased this month's issue of 'Gekkan Pro Idol' by Band of Princes corp are eligible to vote for the 22 members to complete the PoT48 lineup!"

"PoT48 won't be complete without your votes everyone so please fulfill your duty to do so!"

"And this marks the end of today's show in 'Meet Your Idol'! See you next time!"

**A/N: Yep, voting has started! It's at my profile page so please do so! Or PM me if you can't vote. It will slightly determine the flow of the story. You may vote up to 22 characters!  
><strong>


	3. News of PoT48, Side Hyotei

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. If I do, Rikkaidai would be the 3rd consecutive champions for the National Tournament. R&R please ^^**

Student Council room at Hyotei Gakuen

"That is all for today's meeting. Ore-sama is greatful for everyone's attendance." With this, the narcissistic man known as Atobe stood up before everyone asked Kabaji to help him pack his materials.

"Ussu."

There were so many paperwork that sometimes Kabaji did wonder if his childhood friend ever rest. Almost every time they had a meeting like this, he would sort the ever thick amount of papers out before placing them in a bag. The members of the student council were leaving the room one by one. Just as Atobe wanted to leave the room together with Kabaji, the PA system announced:

"3rd year students Atobe Keigo, Kabaji Munehiro, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Akutagawa Jirou, Shishido Ryou. 2nd year students Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutaro, Taki Haginosuke. The mentioned 9 names please proceed to the conference room immediately."

The announcement was then repeated twice. By then, Atobe wondered why he was called. Better yet, it was the name of all the current tennis regulars, except for Taki who is almost a regular-to-be. Still feeling exhausted from the meeting, he adjusted his uniform and called out to his friend.

"Let's go Kabaji."

"Ussu."

Both of them left the student council room and on their way, Oshitari Yuushi walked from a corner and met them. Both started a conversation with Kabaji hearing them.

"Oshitari, do you have any idea why were we called?"

"I wondered that too, Atobe."

"Oh? And I thought you were the tensai here."

"Tensai of tennis, Atobe. Not in these out-of-nowhere matters."

Atobe grinned upon Oshitari's reply and said not a word until the three men arrived at the conference room. As they entered, everyone was already seated. Their tennis coach, Sakaki sensei, was seated at the centre of the tables arranged in a rectangular like formation. He invited the three of them to sit and started his speech.

"Minna, from today onwards, your tennis practice will be slightly reduced to practice on weekdays only."

Before Sakaki sensei could continue his speech, the room was in a bit of shocked. Atobe certainly didn't think this is happening, so as the rest. Weekend practices were the ones that Atobe was being able to evaluate each and every one of the 200 members' skills. "Nani? What the hell is this about?" Shishido was the first one to burst from their sensei's comment. Ootori calmed Shishido down before he burst even further.

"There will no longer be tennis practice on weekends because this time will be used for other purposes. That is, all of you will be competing in singing and maybe a bit of dancing too."

The last statement caught everyone off guard. Singing and dancing?

"Sensei, what is the meaning of this?" Even this time, Atobe had to voice out his confusion.

"All of you are signed to the band PoT48. Everyone here is the default members."

Atobe wasn't satisfied with his sensei's answer. "Ahn? PoT48? There will be 48 of us in a group?"

"As I was told, at the moment, the agency is selecting another 22 members. Regular members of Seigaku and Rikkaidai are in this as well."

"Ah! Marui is in too! Ureshii~" Jirou suddenly woke up and was getting all excited for this.

Gakuto doesn't like this at all. "You mean that Kikumaru is in as well? Hmpf." Oshitari grinned at his tennis doubles partner's comment.

Sakaki sensei continued, "Whether all of you like it or not, it had been decided. I will update everyone if I received news."

"Ano, sensei, PoT48, as in the ones being advertised at the 'Gekkan Pro Idol' magazines lately?" Taki asked this question and received surprised faces from some of the members. He had been observing this news and it's hard to believe that he is, and will be part of it.

"That's the one, Taki. I had yet received the schedule from the company but I do expect the best. That will be all." Sakaki left the room, leaving the regulars to discuss among them.

"Gekoukujo da." Hiyoshi had been listening to everyone's opinion and he knew, this is another chance to rise higher. Ootori thought with this, his piano skills will be even better. Oshitari wasn't so thrilled about the idea but it would be great if his cousin is in this too, he thought so.

**A/N: This is Hyotei's reaction to the news. I might do Seigaku and Rikkaidai's sides as well. Please do vote for the 22 members at my profile page or PM me your choices! R&R Thank you~**


End file.
